


giving thanks

by bilexualclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, clarke just loves that dick ok, gobble gobble bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: It’s not Clarke’s fault, really. Spending time with her family is always stressful for her, and Thanksgiving is Abby Griffin’s pride and joy. So it’s not her fault that by the time they sit down for dinner, she is already four glasses of wine deep, and her tongue is sufficiently loosened.“Clarke, honey, why don’t you share what you’re thankful for?”And Clarke, without thinking, blurts out: “Bellamy’s dick.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 413





	giving thanks

It’s not Clarke’s fault, really. Spending time with her family is always stressful for her, and Thanksgiving is Abby Griffin’s pride and joy. Her childhood home is jam packed with relatives, some she forgot even existed. If she’s not answering criticisms thinly veiled as questions about “that art thing” she does, she’s explaining to someone else how twenty-eight is not nearly “too old to have children” and that she will have them when she is good and ready, thank you very much. So it’s not her fault that by the time they sit down for dinner, she is already four glasses of wine deep, and her tongue is sufficiently loosened. 

“Clarke, honey, why don’t you share what you’re thankful for?”

And Clarke, without thinking, blurts out: “Bellamy’s dick.”

Bellamy, sitting to her right, chokes on his piece of cornbread. Great-Aunt Catherine, sitting at the head of the table, gasps dramatically. Abby drops her fork. 

“ _ Clarke _ .”

“Oh my God,” Clarke says, flushing as her words catch up to her. “I’m so sorry. That was so inappropriate. I don’t know where that came from.”

“Really, Clarke, this is a  _ family _ day—”

Abby is cut off but a barking laugh and all heads turn. It is none other than Great-Aunt Catherine herself, who seems to have quickly recovered from her shock and is now red-faced from laughter.

“Clarke, do not apologize,” she wheezes. “When my Andrew, God bless his soul, when we were your age, I would have been thinking the exact same thing.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bellamy murmurs, smoothing his hand over his mouth to try and stifle a laugh. Abby gapes at her ninety-year-old aunt. Clarke downs the rest of her wine and gets up from the table, set on finding another bottle.

Later, once they’re back home, Bellamy leans against the frame of the bathroom door, watching Clarke brush her teeth. 

“I can’t believe you said you were thankful for my dick.”

Clarke laughs around her toothbrush. “I have to stop drinking at family functions. It’s a bad coping mechanism.” She spits into the sink and wipes her mouth. 

“I mean, it’s awfully flattering for me,” he teases, moving to stand behind her. When she straightens up, he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. “I didn’t realize my dick ranked so high.”

“What, you thought I loved you for your personality or something?” Clarke turns in his arms so that they’re face to face, smoothing her hands over his chest.

“Shit, I’ve been so stupid.” Bellamy runs his hands up along her arms, grasping her hands in his and running his thumb over the silver band of her engagement ring. “All these years, just for my cock? I have to say, I admire your dedication to the cause.”

“I’m playing the long game,” Clarke says, rising up on her tiptoes to peck his lips. “Now are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Bellamy’s eyes darken. “You wanna get fucked, baby?”

Clarke pouts, her bright blue eyes blinking up at him. “Yes. It’s been too long.”

“I fucked you this morning.”

She shrugs. “I want it all the time.”

In a flash, Bellamy has her off her feet and resting on the side of the sink. Clarke squeaks at the sudden movement and wraps her arms around his shoulders. His fingers toy with the waistband of her flannel pants as his mouth presses hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” he groans, biting at her throat. Clarke whines and arches her back, trying to press closer to him. “Such a little slut for my cock.”

“I am,” she whines. “I need it. Please, Bell, give it to me.”

He pulls back, looks at her with his eyes blazing. Wordlessly, Clarke lifts her hips so that he can slide her bottoms off. The countertop is cool against her heated flesh, but she pays it no mind. She can’t pay attention to anything else, not with the way Bellamy is looking at her, like he’s about to eat her alive. 

Without breaking his gaze, Bellamy sinks to his knees. Clarke throws a leg over his shoulder, baring her cunt to him. He drags his thumb over her slit and licks his lips.

“How long have you been this wet?”

“Since I told my entire family that I was thankful for your dick,” Clarke says dryly. He starts to slowly circle her clit with his thumb and her cunt clenches. He watches her arousal drip out of her, already well on her way to making a nice little puddle on the countertop. 

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

“I do,” Clarke pants. “ _ Please _ .”

“Let me lick you a little bit first,” Bellamy says. He uses both thumbs to spread her open. “Look at this pretty little cunt, baby. I’ll fuck you in a minute, but first I need a taste.”

If the number one thing Clarke is thankful for is Bellamy’s dick, then the second is his mouth. God, he drives her fucking crazy. He licks into her like she’s the only thing he needs to survive. 

“Oh my God,” Clarke groans, her head lolling back against the mirror as Bellamy fucks his tongue into her cunt. He moans into her, the vibrations rumbling through to her core. His tongue moves north, circling her clit, teasing it with soft licks before he closes his lips over it and gives it a hard suck.

“Please, Bellamy,” Clarke whines. “Give me your cock.”

Bellamy sits back on his heels, looking up at her with his mouth and chin shiny with her arousal. “Since you asked so nicely, baby.”

He steps out of his own pajama bottoms when he stands, kicking them off and shedding his shirt in seconds, and Clarke can barely grip the side of the counter before he’s inside of her. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” Bellamy says once he’s bottomed out. “Always so fucking tight.”

He pulls out almost all the way, then slams back inside of her, making them both groan. Clarke laces her fingers together behind his neck, keeping him close. He captures her lips in a searing kiss as he grasps her thighs and spreads her legs wider, opening her up to him. 

“ _ Yes, _ that’s what I needed,” she pants into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. 

“You needed my cock?”

“Yes, I needed your big cock inside me, stretching me out. Making me feel full.” Clarke scritches her nails against the back of his neck, making him shiver. “You always know how to take care of me, how to fuck me just right.”

“Yeah I do,” Bellamy grunts, fucking into her harder. “I know how to take care of my girl.”

“Rub my clit,” Clarke says breathlessly. “I’m so close, Bell. Rub my clit and make me come.”

Bellamy takes one hand from her thigh and brings it between her legs, this thumb rubbing hard, fast circles on her clit. Clarke keens and arches towards him immediately. He can feel her cunt clench down on his cock, and within seconds she’s coming, his name a broken cry on her lips.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, slowing down his strokes slightly as she comes down from her high. “That’s my girl, my beautiful girl.”

When she regains her breath, Clarke bites her lip and stares up at him. “I need more.”

“More?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow and Clarke offers a coquettish nod. He catches their reflection in the mirror and is struck with an idea. 

He pulls out of her, not even giving her a chance to mourn the loss before he has her on her feet and turned around facing the wall. She stands on shaky legs, hands braced on either side of the sink and legs spread for him. He slips his cock back inside her, sending her rocking forward with a low moan. One hand grips her hip, guiding her body as he fucks into her, and the other grabs a fistful if her hair and pulls her head up so that she’s looking at them in the mirror.

“Look at us,” Bellamy growls as he pounds into her. Still sensitive from her orgasm, he can feel that she already has another one rapidly approaching. Her mouth is open, a low whine continually escaping her with each thrust. “Watch me fuck you.”

“I’m watching,” Her eyes are half shut, her brow furrowed in pleasure. “God, Bellamy, you’re so fucking hot. So good at fucking me.”

“Look at you,” Bellamy says, his voice low in her ear. “So fucking sexy, baby. Always taking my cock so well.”

“I love it, I love it,” Clarke babbles. “Shit, Bell, I’m close again.” 

He slows his thrusts down for a moment, glances down to watch his cock slide out of her. He’s always been mesmerized by the sight, loves to see his cock covered in the sweet cream of her cunt. It drips down her thighs, coats his balls. His sweet girl, always so wet for him.

“Bellamy.” The tone of her voice makes him look up, and they lock eyes in the mirror. “Choke me.”

“You want me to choke you?” Bellamy murmurs. His other hand leaves her hip, slides up her side, over her shoulder and around to her neck. His fingers squeeze the sides of her neck, careful not to put too much pressure on her throat. Her eyes roll back the second he grabs her, her hands leaving the countertop to grip his muscled forearm.

“ _ Yesss _ ,” she hisses. “Now fuck me ‘til you come.”

“You want my cum?” Bellamy grunts, squeezing her tighter for a beat. “You want me to fill you up? Fuck a baby into you?”

“Yes, I want it so bad.” Clarke slips her own hand between her legs, rubs her clit with a practiced ease. “Please fill me up.”

Her thighs start to shake, and her cunt flutters around him as she flies closer to the edge. Bellamy dips his head, sinks his teeth into the dip where her neck meets her shoulder. Clarke cries out and slumps forward, only kept upright by Bellamy’s fist in her hair and hand around her neck. She comes with a high-pitched whine, and he follows close behind. He lets go of her hair, wrapping his free hand around her waist, keeping her pressed against his chest.

“So good, baby,” he sighs, kissing her shoulder.

“No, stay inside me,” Clarke protests, reaching around and grasping his thigh when he starts to pull out. “Just for a little bit longer.”

Her cunt flutters around his softening length, and Bellamy relents, keeping them joined together. He knows that she likes to keep his cum inside of her for as long as possible. They’re not trying for a baby yet-- she’s staying on birth control until after their wedding in May-- but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like to pretend. 

When he finally pulls out, she whimpers when his cum drips out and down her leg, and Bellamy immediately sinks to his knees to clean her up. She comes again on his mouth, a softer one, known only by the soft gasp she releases when her body tenses. When he rises to his feet again, she licks the taste of her off his tongue and then rests her head against his chest.

“You know you’re what I’m most thankful for, right?” she mumbles. He can hear the sleep creeping into her voice and he kisses the top of her head.

“Yeah, baby,” Bellamy says softly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as bilexualclarke :)   
> (also, everyone PLEASE watch sanditon so it gets a second season and my life will continue to have meaning)


End file.
